La familia es lo primero
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Cualquiera podría decir que Bob deseaba lo mejor para su familia, sin importar lo que tuviera que sacrificar. La vida no es fácil en Whitechapel, pero eso nadie tiene que decírselo. Sin embargo, se vislumbró un cambio el día que la magia entró a la humilde morada de los Hitchens... y después, una bruja muy peculiar.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, por otro lado, la oración en negritas al principio pertenece a_ Roald Dahl _, de su libro_ Matilda _. Tomo parte de todo sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto "Comienzos célebres", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **La familia es lo primero.**

 _Primavera de 1864._

 _ **Ocurre una cosa graciosa con los padres y las madres.**_

Aunque no lo crean, hay de todo tipo: desde aquellos que idolatran tanto a sus hijos que no se dan cuenta de sus deficiencias, hasta esos que increíblemente, desestiman a tal grado a sus vástagos que no reconocen lo extraordinarios que son.

Nuestra historia es sobre una familia con unos padres que no se ubican en ninguno de los dos grupos. O mejor dicho, en ciertos momentos están en ambos grupos, pero nunca con mala intención.

El señor y la señora Hitchens vivían en una casita sencilla en Whitechapel, sin mucho qué ofrecerles a sus hijos, pero bien dispuestos a criarlos lo mejor posible. El señor Hitchens trabajaba en una fábrica cercana, mientras que su mujer se ocupaba de la casa y de los hijos, al tiempo que sacaba algo extra con modestos encargos de costura.

El hijo mayor, Bob, era un muchacho increíblemente despierto. Alto, rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa fácil, lo consideraban uno de los más guapos del barrio. Sin embargo, al jovencito lo que menos le interesaba era su físico, si tomamos en cuenta que hacía cuanto estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a con los gastos. Él solo había cursado la primaria y quería que a sus hermanos les fuera mejor.

Además de Bob, el matrimonio Hitchens tenía cuatro hijos más, los cuales se dedicaban a pequeños quehaceres domésticos asignados por su madre y a estudiar sus lecciones (los que ya iban a la escuela, al menos). Aunque a veces hacían travesuras, rápidamente solucionaban cualquier consecuencia de las mismas, sobre todo para no causarle problemas a su hermano mayor, al que adoraban.

Cuando el más pequeño de sus hijos, Leopold, hizo que de alguna manera un vestido de su hermana Victoria pasara de azul a amarillo cuando lo tocó, el señor y la señora Hitchens pensaron que el niño podría tener algo malo. ¿Pero qué? Leopold solo contaba con cuatro años, y hasta la fecha no había dado señas de aptitudes más allá de las de sus semejantes. Al no repetirse el fenómeno, los adultos decidieron olvidarlo. Después de todo, no había causado un daño irreparable (e inesperadamente, a Victoria le gustó más su vestido de aquel brillante color).

Solo Bob creyó que el evento podría darse de nuevo, pensando por primera vez que sus padres se estaban comportando de manera ligeramente despreocupada con uno de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y el señor y la señora Hitchens no se alarmaban con nada. Ocurrieron otros incidentes, como que los cacharros de la cocina se cayeran solos o que alguna puerta se azotara, pero jamás lo atribuyeron a su hijo menor, por más que Bob insistía.

No pudieron seguir ignorando lo obvio cuando Leopold estaba por terminar la primaria.

La señora Hitchens recogía a sus hijos del colegio, delegando en Bob la tarea de llevarlos antes de irse a trabajar. Así, un día a finales de curso, el muchacho caminaba junto a cuatro chiquillos muy parecidos a él, dejándolos ante la puerta del colegio y despidiéndose con una sonrisa, dejando antes que Victoria le diera un beso en la mejilla. Enseguida, se marchó corriendo a la imprenta en la cual era mensajero.

Esa noche, cuando Bob y su padre regresaron a casa, hallaron a la señora Hitchens sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, encorvada y nerviosa, con lo cual supieron que algo había ocurrido.

Bob fue mandado a dormir, pero se acabó enterando del asunto en su habitación, pues George y Alexander seguían despiertos y no tardaron en contárselo.

Por lo visto, a Leopold lo habían molestado en el recreo por ser el más bajito de la clase aunque ya casi cumplía once años, y de alguna manera, dos de los abusones habían terminado en el suelo, a dos metros de distancia, como si un fuerte viento los hubiera derrumbado. El asunto no habría pasado a mayores si uno de los niños caídos no hubiera dicho que sintió como si unas manos lo empujaran, así que obviamente, le habían echado la culpa a Leopold, quien por cierto, había sido castigado sin cenar.

Para Bob, aquella fue la confirmación de sus temores: las cosas extrañas que ocurrían en casa sí se relacionaban con su hermano pequeño. Les preguntó a los otros dos si ellos habían estado allí y recibió un no rotundo como respuesta. Les pidió que durmieran, asegurando que en la mañana todo estaría resuelto. Alexander y George se tranquilizaron y lo obedecieron.

Bob tenía libre el día siguiente, así que solo llevó a sus hermanos a la escuela, animando a Leopold todo lo que podía y pidiéndole que no les diera excusas a los maestros para que lo volvieran a regañar. El chiquillo logró sonreír antes de entrar al colegio, siguiendo a sus hermanos, tras lo cual Bob regresó a casa, pensando en hablar seriamente con sus padres.

Cuando entró a la estancia principal, el chico se topó con dos cosas inusuales: su padre estaba en casa, cuando sabía que tenía un turno en la fábrica; y un hombre de atuendo estrafalario estaba de visita.

La señora Hitchens, con expresión alarmada, abrió la boca, claramente queriendo mandar fuera a su primogénito, pero el señor Hitchens le hizo un gesto para que no hablara, al tiempo que con otro ademán, invitaba a Bob a sentarse. Ocupó, con cierta cautela, el único asiento disponible, junto al visitante que le recordaba, vagamente, a un artista ambulante que pasara por su calle unos meses antes.

—Buenos días —saludó Bob al extraño, quien enseguida fijó en él unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

—Buenos días, jovencito. Apenas iba a presentarme a tus padres debidamente, tu arribo ha sido muy oportuno. Mi nombre es Maximilian Gamp. Vengo de parte del Ministerio de Magia.

A la vez, los tres Hitchens presentes parpadearon con verdadera confusión. ¿Habían oído bien?

—Les aseguro, señor y señora Hitchens, que no pretendo gastar una broma —afirmó el señor Gamp al cabo de un minuto de tenso silencio—. Díganme, por favor, ¿han notado algo fuera de lo usual en alguno de sus hijos pequeños? Aquellos que aún no han cumplido once años.

El matrimonio se miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero Bob, tras la sorpresa inicial, creyó saber a dónde quería llegar aquel hombre.

—El único que todavía no tiene once es Leo —informó—. Y sí, le han pasado cosas raras.

El señor Gamp, intentando no ser descortés, dejó de prestar atención a los adultos frente a él para girarse hacia Bob.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió—. ¿Podrías hablarme de ello, si fueras tan amable?

Tras un rápido vistazo a sus padres, que seguían sin poder recuperar el habla, Bob asintió y relató al señor Gamp lo del vestido de Victoria, las cosas que se movían solas y al final, el incidente del día anterior. Cuando acabó, el visitante tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía molesto o asustado.

—Gracias, muchacho —dijo finalmente, para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia el señor y la señora Hitchens—. Para empezar, debo dejar en claro que su hijo no tiene nada de malo. Por favor, no se preocupen —eso pareció aligerar el ánimo de la señora Hitchens, aunque siguió un poco tensa, sujetando una mano de su marido—. Para seguir, les informo que ha llegado un aviso a mi sitio de trabajo, el Departamento de Educación Mágica, así que he venido. El asunto es que podemos ofrecerle a su hijo una plaza en nuestro colegio. Un colegio para gente como él.

—¿De qué está hablando? —habló por primera vez el señor Hitchens, frunciendo sus espesas cejas castañas—. ¿Acaso está insinuando que nuestro Leo es un…? ¿Es un…?

—¡Mi estimado señor, ya le dije que el niño no tiene nada de malo! —exclamó el señor Gamp, alzando las manos en actitud conciliadora—. Lo que quiero decir es que en nuestro colegio, podemos enseñarle a usar su magia correctamente. Más que nada por su propio bien.

—¿Quiere decir que nuestro Leo es un…? —la señora Hitchens no pudo terminar la pregunta, así que se calló, mirando a su esposo con verdadero pánico.

—Un mago, sí —respondió el señor Gamp con calma—. Si necesitan una demostración de que no les miento, puedo hacerla.

—¡No! —soltaron a la vez los señores Hitchens.

—A mí no me importaría —indicó Bob por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca.

Creyó que no lo habían oído, pero el señor Gamp giró los ojos hacia él, esbozó una tenue sonrisa de lado y sacando del bolsillo una larga y pulida varita de madera, apuntó hacia un punto tras sus padres.

Al minuto siguiente, algo golpeaba la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltando a la señora Hitchens al punto de hacerla soltar un grito y abrazarse con fuerza a su marido. Bob, aunque también se asustó un poco, tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para ir a abrir la mencionada puerta, con lo cual dejó pasar la cacerola más grande de su madre, levitando de un lado a otro, casi como si bailara.

Bob no se dio cuenta que su madre se desmayó en brazos de su anonadado padre. Se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos antes de echarse a reír.

–&–

 _Verano de 1870._

Con gran esfuerzo, un Bob próximo a cumplir veintiún años consiguió que un compañero de trabajo lo acercara a King's Cross un día a finales de junio. El viaje era largo, pero sabía que valdría la pena.

—¡Por acá, Bob! —lo llamó una voz femenina al llegar a la entrada de la enorme estación.

Enseguida, el rubio localizó a quien lo llamaba, una jovencita delgada y de largos cabellos peinados en dos trenzas color castaño claro. El vestido, de un amarillo deslucido, contrastaba con la mayoría de los atuendos oscuros de la gente a su alrededor.

—Vicky, ¿no te dijo madre que debías usar otro color? —reconvino Bob, intentando parecer enfadado.

—Sí, pero me gusta este vestido, no le veo nada de malo —señaló Victoria con convicción.

Ambos no tardaron en entrar al enorme recinto ferroviario, notando con cierto asombro la cantidad desorbitadas de personas que deambulaban por allí. Entre eso y que algunas veces tropezaron con personas engalanadas de arriba abajo, los dos hermanos se sentían un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿A qué hora llegará el tren? —preguntó Bob, intentando no demostrar su ansiedad.

—No mucho, les pedí a Alex y George que se adelantaran, solo por si acaso.

—Sabes que no es recomendable que andes sola en un lugar como este.

Victoria se encogió de hombros, intentando que la gente a su alrededor no notara que le importaban poco las apretadas reglas de etiqueta.

—Sabía que llegarías pronto —se defendió ella, pues no pudo fingir demasiado ante su hermano mayor—. Y los chicos me enseñaron un truco muy bueno para defenderme de cualquier impertinente.

—Vicky…

—¡Ah, míralos! ¡Y ya llegó Leo!

Sin pensar en nada más, la jovencita echó a correr hacia donde se veían tres cabezas rubias.

Bob sonrió con alegría, pensando en cuánto había cambiado su familia en los últimos tiempos. Aunque seguían siendo humildes y el más pequeño de todos resultó diferente, sus padres rara vez hicieron distinción alguna entre sus cinco hijos. Cierto era que Bob seguía siendo el más atareado y que, a veces, todos debían sacrificar algún gusto con tal de obtener lo equivalente a un par de galeones y así, que Leopold no estuviera corto de fondos en el colegio de magos; fuera de eso, el señor y la señora Hitchens podían ser considerados buenos padres. Bob los veía así, de hecho, resolviendo con rapidez las pocas disputas que llegaba a tener con ellos

—¡Bob! —hablando del benjamín, Leopold agitó una mano en alto en cuanto lo vio—. ¡Eh, ven, rápido! ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!

El otro suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír, antes de obedecer. Pronto estuvo junto a sus hermanos, que se arremolinaban con entusiasmo en torno al ausente, quien a su vez, se había colocado delante de una figura envuelta en una capa color verde esmeralda. Bob solo distinguía una tez clara y un lustroso pelo negro bien peinado en lo alto de su cabeza, en un moño tan elaborado que inmediato supo que era una joven de buena familia y con mucho dinero.

—¡Eh, cálmense todos! —pidió Leopold, alzando de pronto la voz—. Bob, tú no la conocías. Ella es una compañera de curso, aunque está en otra casa. Black, él es el mayor de mis hermanos.

La muchacha dejó de contemplar algo detrás de sí, moviendo la cabeza primero para ver a Leopold y a continuación, fijó en Bob sus penetrantes ojos grises, los cuales quedaban a la perfección con sus rasgos, finos y aristocráticos, que enseguida compusieron una mueca.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Bob con su tono más formal, haciendo el amago de una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes —correspondió la joven, inclinando la cabeza—. Isla Black —se presentó, alzando una enguantada mano sin estar muy segura de ello.

Bob adelantó su diestra, tomó la mano ofrecida con delicadeza y le dio un leve apretón antes de soltarla, dándose cuenta que quizá esa no era la forma apropiada de conducirse con una señorita.

—Como ves, Black, mi hermano es el caballero que te conté —soltó entonces Leopold, sonriendo con aire travieso—. Por lo general, es él quien me aconseja sobre cómo proceder en sociedad, más cuando me topo con gente como tú en el colegio.

—¿Gente como yo, Hitchens? ¿Lo dices por mi sangre o porque no puedes ganarme en los exámenes?

Leopold se echó a reír, en tanto Bob fruncía el ceño levemente. La señorita Black tenía la voz suave y cantarina que esperaba de una chica bien educada, pero también había en ella un deje de presunción que, extrañamente, sonó un poco bromista.

—¿Es verdad que hijos de gente sin magia son comunes? —se atrevió a preguntar George.

—¿A qué te refieres con comunes? —inquirió a su vez la señorita Black.

—A que hay muchos —intervino Alexander, demostrando así su curiosidad.

—Últimamente hay más, sí —reconoció la señorita Black, frunciendo el ceño levemente, antes de zanjar la cuestión—. Y cada año su número aumenta.

Bob pensó que algo incomodaba a la joven, así que dejó que sus hermanos cambiaran de tema mientras él consultaba su reloj y buscaba con la mirada a uno de los mozos para que les prestaran un carrito. Si no se daban prisa, perderían el último carruaje de alquiler.

—Chicos, lo siento, pero es hora de irnos —avisó.

Los otros Hitchens mostraron caras de decepción, mientras que la señorita Black adoptaba una actitud seria y miraba en otra dirección, en apariencia buscando algo.

—¿Nos esperan en casa? —quiso saber Leopold.

—Sí, padre dijo que haría lo posible por no tener turno nocturno hoy.

—En ese caso, no hay remedio —Leopold se volvió hacia la señorita Black—. Nos veremos en septiembre. Que tengas un buen verano.

—Igualmente, Hitchens. Y ya sabes…

—Sí, ya sé… Vamos, chicos.

Leopold agarró a George y Alexander, cada uno por un brazo, y los alejó de allí, en tanto Victoria hacía una graciosa caravana delante de la señorita Black y los seguía. Bob fue el último en ponerse en marcha, al encargarse del baúl, por lo cual fue testigo de que la joven bruja le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo a sus hermanos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y retirarse.

Por un instante, Bob se preguntó qué habría sido eso, pero lo dejó de lado al vislumbrar a un mozo con un carrito vacío, al que no tardó en llamar.

–&–

 _Otoño de 1871._

El señor y la señora Hitchens, si recuerdan, eran considerados buenos padres. Su hijo mayor, sobre todo, hacía lo posible por no darles problemas y apoyarlos con la carga económica del hogar.

Todo eso cambió el día que Leopold cumplió diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad de los magos.

Al saber que su hijo más pequeño podía emplear magia cuando quisiera, el señor y la señora Hitchens tomaron una actitud un tanto peculiar. Pese a que Leopold les recordaba cientos de veces que había leyes sobre actividad mágica delante de _muggles_ (no magos), sus padres insistían en que "arreglara" la casa con ayuda de sus conocimientos y su varita mágica. Era por el bien de todos, decían. ¿Qué podría tener de malo que una habitación fuera más grande o que el techo dejara de gotear?

Bob sabía que, tras varias privaciones en casi ocho años, sus padres esperaban que Leopold aportara algo, como ya hacían él y sus otros hermanos. Sin embargo, precisamente porque Leopold era parte de un mundo distinto, tenía otros planes. En estricta confidencia, Leopold le comentó que al acabar el colegio, pensaba conseguir empleo en el Ministerio de Magia y también un sitio propio dónde vivir, pero temía la reacción de sus padres al saberlo, más por su comportamiento reciente. Bob lo animó a confiarles sus planes, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Pues bien, todo salió mal. El señor y la señora Hitchens no entendían (o no querían entender) por qué su hijo quería dejarlos sin tener un trabajo o un techo. Leopold intentó explicarles cómo conseguían los magos esas cosas, pero eso solo pareció incomodar más a sus progenitores, quienes le pidieron que lo pensara bien, que no fuera a tomar decisiones precipitadas y que pensara un poco en la familia.

—Pienso en la familia, por eso lo hago —afirmó Leopold, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Nada, ningún argumento convencía a sus padres, así que Leopold terminó la discusión abandonando la habitación, hecho una furia. Bob se enteró del contenido de la charla poco después, pues Leopold entró como vendaval al dormitorio que compartían, paseando de un lado a otro mientras se lo contaba todo.

—Debo recibir una lechuza del Ministerio en estos días. Si me aceptan, me voy a fin de mes.

—¿Estás seguro? Sé que es algo que quieres, pero si aún no tienes dónde vivir…

—¡Hablas igual que nuestros padres, Bob!

—En ese punto, les doy la razón —indicó Bob con calma—. Si quieres irte, necesitas…

—¡Ya lo sé! Solo que no me dejaron explicarles lo que tengo planeado. ¡A madre solo se le ocurrió hablar de lo mal que estaba el techo de la cocina y de que debían unas libras en la carnicería!

Bob frunció el ceño. Lo del techo él lo sabía, pero no lo de las libras adeudadas.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió poco después, dejando ver la cara de Victoria.

—Leo, te buscan —avisó en un murmullo, mostrándose ligeramente asustada.

—¿A mí? ¿Y padre no dijo nada? Con lo enojado que está…

—No llegué por la puerta, Hitchens.

La voz, femenina y culta, provenía de detrás de Victoria, quien acabó de abrir la puerta con prisa, para colarse ella y la desconocida al dormitorio de sus hermanos, antes de cerrar.

—¿Black? —se asombró Leopold—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Leo, tu lenguaje! —reprendió Victoria.

—Gusto en saludarla, señorita Black —Bob, tras recuperarse de la impresión, hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

—Me alegra que al menos un Hitchens haga gala de buenos modales —Isla Black agradeció la cortesía de Bob con un gesto, antes de hacer una mueca—. Vine a tratar tu propuesta —informó, mirando a Leopold con cierto aire autoritario.

—¿Mi…? ¿Quieres aceptarla, Black? —Leopold se veía genuinamente impresionado.

—Por supuesto. Ambos salimos ganando. He tardado porque necesitaba hacer mi equipaje sin que se dieran cuenta en casa.

—¿De qué están hablando? —se interesó Victoria, arqueando una ceja.

—Es lo que mis padres no me dejaron explicar —Leopold miró a Bob, para luego dirigirse a él y Victoria—. Black y yo coincidimos en nuestro deseo de abandonar nuestros hogares en busca de empleo, pero mientras ella tiene los galeones para mantenerse por una temporada —la señorita Black alzó la barbilla con orgullo, aunque su ceño se frunció—, en este momento yo no cuento con capital. Le propuse, primero en broma y después de manera formal, que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente si pagábamos entre dos personas un solo alquiler. Al menos en el Londres muggle, donde tendríamos una fortuna si cambiamos un poco de dinero mágico.

—¿Tú estás loco? —espetó de pronto Victoria, irguiéndose cual alta era—. ¿Sabes lo que van a pensar si ven a un joven y una señorita viviendo juntos, sin ser parientes y sin estar casados?

—¿Desde cuándo te importan a ti esas convenciones, Vicky? —se burló Leopold.

—Ella tiene razón —intervino Bob, en tono conciliador—. Piensa, Leo. Da igual la situación real entre tú y la señorita Black: ningún arrendador que se precie va a tratar con ustedes si dicen que no los une un parentesco y además, que no son un matrimonio. Sabes cómo es la gente.

—Podríamos hechizarlos —sugirió la señorita Black sin tapujos.

—No —al decir eso, Bob sonó tan serio, que sus hermanos supieron que estaba decidido.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó la señorita Black, dedicándole a Bob una mirada gélida.

—El simple hecho de que tengan una facultad tan extraordinaria como la magia, no creo que les dé derecho a obtener lo que desean de forma inadecuada —contestó el otro, sin desviar la mirada—. Lo he visto antes, cuando algunos de los más ricos obtienen lo que sea mientras puedan pagarlo. No deseo que un hermano mío siga un comportamiento semejante.

La señorita Black, ante eso, suavizó su expresión, mostrándose un poco menos altiva.

—¿Tiene alguna sugerencia? —inquirió con amabilidad.

Bob dio un respingo. Lo tomaba por sorpresa que una persona como la amiga de su hermano estuviera, realmente, pidiendo su opinión.

—¿No podríamos irnos todos? —comentó Victoria intentando sonar casual, pero su preocupación se dejó traslucir—. Últimamente las cosas no andan muy bien. Lo has visto, Bob.

Éste asintió, haciéndole un gesto a su hermana para que continuara.

—Tal vez, cuando nuestros padres te pidieron todos esos favores —la joven se volvió hacia Leopold, quien hizo una mueca—, lo que en realidad estaban pensando era que hicieras algo para protegernos. No creo que lo hayas notado por estar en el colegio, Leo, pero la gente se está quedando sin trabajo y los inmigrantes arman líos. Si padre aún tiene empleo, es porque no le gusta alborotar.

Leopold asintió con gravedad, aceptando así la velada crítica de su hermana a su deslindamiento de la casa paterna. Bob, por su parte, estaba mejor enterado que Victoria sobre los problemas en el East End, pero prefería no mencionarlos.

—¿Qué les parece esto? —propuso pausadamente la señorita Black, que había escuchado lo anterior en completo silencio, con la cabeza inclinada y una mueca reflexiva—. Hitchens y yo pensábamos en mudarnos a una casa cercana al Caldero Chorreante. ¿Querrían sus padres buscar la propiedad, diciendo que quieren mudarse allí con sus hijos, y luego encargarnos nosotros de lo demás?

Los hermanos Hitchens intercambiaron miradas. La idea no era mala, aunque no estaban seguros de si sus padres querrían llevarla a cabo. Aunque Victoria y Bob suponían que sería sencillo convencerlos.

—Hablaremos con ellos. Los cinco —decidió Bob finalmente—. Hay que avisarles a George y a Alex en cuanto lleguen. Mientras tanto, ve a disculparte, Leo —éste asintió, aunque de mala gana—, y finjamos de alguna forma que la señorita Black no ha estado aquí, al menos hasta dentro de unas horas.

—Siempre dije que debiste seguir yendo a la escuela, Bob —soltó Victoria, sonriendo con orgullo y acercándose a su hermano mayor para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya, como si no fuera más necesario poner el pan en la mesa… Anda, ve a vigilar, esos dos no deben tardar en volver del trabajo.

Victoria asintió con aire resuelto y abandonó la habitación.

—Señorita Black, dígame, ¿es capaz de quedarse en el dormitorio de Victoria y después plantarse ante nuestra puerta con su equipaje?

—Sí, puedo —la aludida mostró su semblante más orgulloso, aunque no por ello se veía fría o altanera—. Solo necesito que estemos de acuerdo en la versión que daré de la historia.

Bob asintió, procurando hacer a un lado el repentino mareo que lo asaltaba. Se sentía culpable porque, en cierta forma, engañaría a sus padres y los manipularía, pero era por el bien de la familia. Él podía atender luego sus dolencias.

En esos momentos, lo que importaba era que todos estuvieran a salvo.

–&–

 _Invierno de 1873._

El señor y la señora Hitchens se habían acostumbrado pronto a la vida en Charing Cross Road.

En realidad, Bob pensaba que sus padres se acostumbraron _demasiado_ pronto.

Los ingresos de Leopold y la señorita Black eran considerables, si se tomaba en cuenta que al realizar el cambio de moneda mágica a muggle, obtenían siempre lo suficiente para una vida holgada… para un máximo de cuatro personas. Pero en la casita de dos plantas que habían conseguido habitaban ocho, lo cual no habría sido ningún problema si el señor y la señora Hitchens no hubieran decidido que era el momento de que sus hijos se encargaran de mantener el hogar.

Con el cambio de residencia, el señor Hitchens no podía seguir en la fábrica, entre otras cosas porque el traslado le quitaba tiempo y varios peniques. Por su parte, la señora Hitchens creía que su anterior ocupación de costurera no sería bien vista en aquel barrio, así que no se preocupó en continuarla.

Las cosas habrían ido bien, pensaba Bob, si sus padres no hubieran pasado del trabajo duro al ocio y la disipación, gastando en bagatelas gran parte del dinero que él, sus hermanos y hasta la señorita Black aportaban a la casa. Al principio no importó demasiado, los cinco hermanos pensaban que sus padres merecían algo de diversión tras años de privaciones, pero pronto quedó en claro que el señor y la señora Hitchens estaban tomando ventaja de la situación.

Increíblemente, la señorita Black no emitía ni una queja. Quizá pensara que no le correspondía, o tal vez contaba con tales recursos que no le importaba perder un poco en extraños, pero de todas formas, a Bob le parecía una situación incómoda. En repetidas ocasiones quiso hablar con ella, pero por alguna razón, su presencia causaba la inmediata fuga de la joven hacia otra habitación.

Finalmente, a falta de una idea mejor, Bob hizo todo lo posible por hablar con sus padres a solas, para exponerles su punto de vista, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que ellos no querían escucharlo.

Así, una noche de diciembre, Bob se hallaba sentado delante de la chimenea del salón, con semblante alicaído, tratando de hallar alguna solución al asunto sin tener que llegar a una discusión. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se enteró de que había alguien más hasta que vio una sombra moverse a su lado.

—Buenas noches —saludó con suavidad la señorita Black, ocupando una butaca a su izquierda. Iba con una gruesa capa verde esmeralda encima de la ropa de dormir—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Bob se encogió de hombros, para luego quedarse viendo la chimenea con aire distraído.

—Si no le importa que pregunte… ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—¿Disculpe?

—Me refiero a… He observado que solo se dedica a la familia. No lo tome a mal, es admirable, pero… ¿Qué hay de usted mismo? ¿No hay algo que desee?

El rubio parpadeó repetidamente, atónito.

—Nunca me lo habían preguntado —admitió cuando, saliendo de su estupor, regresó la vista al fuego—. Supongo que se daba por hecho que todo lo que hacía lo había decidido yo.

—¿Y no es así?

—Lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que no deseara nada.

—Comprendo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. A Bob no le pasó por alto que, fuera de las cortesías de rigor, era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con la señorita Black. Según lo que Leopold había contado, la muchacha salió de su casa al darse cuenta que las ideas de sus padres y las propias eran "irreconciliables", pero no especificó a qué ideas se refería. Pensó que, después de todo, las familias de magos no estaban exentas de tener desacuerdos mundanos.

—¿Los magos en qué trabajan? —se le ocurrió preguntar, para iniciar conversación.

La señorita Black, mirándolo de reojo, se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Hay mucho de dónde escoger. Si eres varón —admitió, haciendo una mueca—. En el Ministerio las vacantes mejor remuneradas para una bruja son las de asistente de algún funcionario. No me gusta menospreciar el trabajo de otros, pero no obtuve tan buenas notas en Hogwarts como para desperdiciar mi talento siguiendo órdenes —inclinó la cabeza—. También por eso escapé —susurró.

—¿Cómo dice? —inquirió Bob con cordialidad, pese a haber comprendido las últimas palabras.

—Su hermano se ha convertido en un buen amigo, algo que antes jamás habría creído posible —confió la chica con voz cautelosa—. En el colegio, estábamos en casas diferentes. Eso, en un principio, fue un obstáculo. Luego, coincidimos en algunas clases y resultó ser un mago con talento, así que pensé que no había nada de malo en ser agradable con él, podría serme útil. Sí, sé que suena mal —añadió, ante la mueca de disgusto de Bob—, pero en aquellos días, era mi forma habitual de pensar. Conforme pasó el tiempo, descubrí que él sabía perfectamente mis motivos para tratarlo, pero no le dio importancia. Dijo que le habían enseñado a aprovechar las oportunidades, siempre y cuando no dañara a nadie. Me intrigué, para qué negarlo, así que decidí conocerlo de verdad, interesándome por su persona. ¿Le ha hablado de cómo llaman a veces a un como él?

—¿A un mago como…? No, lo siento, ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

—Hay magos que… En realidad, no sé si debería decírselo, si su hermano no lo ha mencionado…

—Leo hablaba de su colegio solo lo indispensable —aclaró Bob en el acto.

—En ese caso, quiso evitarles un disgusto. Yo no soy quién para…

—Señorita Black, espero que no le parezca un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero desde que convive con nosotros, la considero parte de esta familia. Por favor, acláreme lo que ha dicho antes.

Evidentemente, la joven no se esperaba semejante afirmación, si se tomaba en cuenta su boca entreabierta y la manera en la que fijó los ojos en él.

—La verdad… En ocasiones los de antiguas familias de magos llaman a un hijo de muggles… —la señorita Black tragó saliva con evidente incomodidad—, ¿en verdad quiere saber?

Bob asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, firme.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré. A veces se le llama _sangre sucia_.

Haciendo una mueca, el rubio demostró lo que el término le parecía.

—Antes no pensaba como usted —reconoció la señorita Black, mostrándose avergonzada por primera vez delante de Bob—. Crecí escuchando, una y otra vez, que los magos hijos de muggles eran poca cosa, que los muggles solo ocupaban espacio en el mundo… —la joven sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora pienso en ello y me parece ridículo, pero antes… Antes no lo ponía en duda. Y agradezco a su hermano que me lo haya dejado ver. Es por él, indirectamente, que estoy aquí.

"Ah, claro, por Leo", pensó con desánimo Bob, para luego quedarse paralizado al percatarse del hecho. ¿Qué le insinuaba su mente?

—Así las cosas, me preocupa que siga siendo el sostén de esta familia sin atender sus propios deseos.

—¿Yo, el sostén? —Bob dejó escapar una carcajada amarga—. Hace mucho que me di cuenta de que no les hago falta. Todos mis hermanos están haciendo sus vidas, ¿qué me quedará entonces?

—Ellos no lo habrían logrado sin usted. Se nota a leguas que lo adoran y han sabido apreciar sus sacrificios. Si habla con ellos, si pide su apoyo, se lo darán. Estoy segura.

—Es posible. Le agradezco el consejo.

La señorita Black sonrió, haciendo que su rostro mostrara un matiz dulce a la luz del fuego, cosa que Bob no dejó de notar, aunque asombrándose a sí mismo en el proceso.

No sabía lo que sus padres dirían o harían en cuanto les hiciera frente. Ignoraba si sus hermanos realmente querrían hacerles ver a sus padres lo que estaban haciendo mal. Sin embargo, Bob estaba seguro, por alguna razón, de que la señorita Black estaría de su lado sin dudarlo.

Aquello era el comienzo de algo que él no sabía definir, pero no le molestó en absoluto.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi participación del reto en turno. ¿Qué tal están?_

 _Como bien se han de imaginar, en este reto debía iniciarse forzosamente con la frase asignada. A mí me tocó una de un libro que, lo admito, en su primer capítulo me hace mucha gracia. Quise darle un aire a_ Matilda _al One al abordar a los Hitchens, pero no la familia de Isla y Bob (ellos son amor, admítanlo), sino a la de Bob nada más, a los muggles, por lo cual espero no estar destrozando el canon mental de nadie (y de ser así, lo lamento). El hacer Leopold Hitchens un mago fue un detalle que, a la larga, me sirvió para acercar a Isla con Bob, porque piénsenlo, ¿de qué otra forma una Black habría entrado en contacto con el muggle que acabó siendo su marido? No digo que no haya opciones (y algunas que he leído son realmente buenas), pero quise darle a la mía algo de originalidad y lógica. Espero haberlo conseguido._

 _Por otro lado, destaqué el origen de Bob, siendo miembro de una familia pobre de Whitechapel, que en aquella época, además, era un barrio londinense "poco recomendable". Al pobre lo dejé sin acabar debidamente los estudios, pero siendo tan buen chico, no es de extrañar que sus padres confíen en él y sus hermanos lo idolatren._

 _Y si el fic les supo a poco (sobre todo con el final), me disculpo. El plazo se me viene encima y aún teniendo palabras disponibles, no quiero echarlo a perder con la poca inspiración que me queda. No sé si en el futuro escriba lo que pasó después con Isla y Bob, aunque en mi canon mental, sé a dónde se mudan cuando se casan (lo he puesto en otros fics). Solo sé que son de esas parejas de las que puede escribirse mucho y que me parecen adorables._

 _Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
